Daddy's Little Girls
by BrinaRamirez
Summary: Sasuke is the father 3 girls. When their grandmother dies Sasuke must take care of these girls but when an accident happens while he's at work for the famous lawyer Sakura Haruno, the girls are forced to live with their messed up mom and her drug dealer boyfriend. Sasuke will do everything in his power to get his daughters back with the help of his ex-boss and now girlfriend Sakura
1. Meet the girls

Daddy's Little Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters or the story. I do own some of the characters though.**

On the bad side of Konoha lives Sasuke Uchiha. It was a hot spring day and Sasuke was walking to his job at Kakashi's Garage. When he walked in he saw Kakashi working on his neighbor Temari's car. "Good Morning Miss Kurenai," he greeted.

"Good morning Sasuke," was her reply.

"Hey Temari," He said walking up to him.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hey baby," he rubbed Temari's daughter, Ai's chin.

"What up Kakashi?"

"What's up Young blood."

"How are you?" he asked Kakashi.

"Old and tired," he said standing up from under Temari's car hood. "She says this engine won't start," He told him.

"Well it won't," Temari told Sasuke. "You know Sasuke, he was supposed to fix it. Never did. He doesn't know what he's doing, old man can't even see," she said.

"That's why your mom left you with me," Kakashi said to her.

"What you say to me?" she paused and looked at Ai, "don't make me put this baby down," she glared, "and that's no way to talk to me I gave this car service one of its best clients."

"Yeah and you never let me forget it either," he said.

"That's right," she said as she turned to look at Sasuke who was currently working on her engine.

"Temari I'll take a look at it for you," he told her.

"Thank you," she said moving a piece of Ai's brown hair from her face. "And you better do something you know Kankuro quit," she said to Kakashi, "you're gunna lose my boss as a client," she finished before she turned to put Ai in the car.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi and handed him a wad of cash, "Here you go man," he told him.

Kakashi looked at it and asked," How much is it?"

"Well not enough but I'll get it to you ok," he told him.

"Hey look," Kakashi tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention, "I just lost one of my drivers," he told him, "and he was the only one classy enough to drive her."

"No, no ,no Kakashi you know I can't stand those stuck up types," Sasuke told him.

"Just hear me out," Kakashi told him. Sasuke looked at him as he held up the money he just received, "at least you'll make more than a down payment for this place," he told him.

"Man, Kakashi you know I'm better under the hood than I am behind the wheel he told him.

"Do you really want to buy this place?" Kakashi asked, "well this is a start and I pays good plus she's a good client and she pays good I don't want to lose her," he told him.

"I'll think about it," Sasuke said standing from under Temari's hood and wiping his hands on a red cloth.

"You'll think about it?" whined Kakashi.

"I said I'll think about it," Sasuke repeated putting his fists up in a playful manner, "watch it old man," he chuckled, "Ok Temari try turning it on."

Temari turned the key and the engine roared to life, "Thank you Sasuke," she smiled. "You know this should really be your place," she told him while putting her seatbelt on.

"Oh don't worry girl, it will be," he smirked as she drove off.

*Later that day*

Sasuke rolled his car into the parking lot of an old apartment building and parked. When he got out he saw old man Jariya passed out on the concrete. He shook his shoulder and then stepped over him. He knocked on the door of the apartment he wanted, " anybody home?" he yelled.

He heard the sound of an old woman's voice yell, "Shina get the door," she coughed.

Footsteps came towards the door and a 12 year old's voice yelled, "Who is it?"

"Who is it?" he asked, "girl it's your daddy," he said.

"Guys it's daddy," he heard her tell her two younger sisters. The both yelled "Daddy!" as she opened the door.

Sasuke came in and immediately gave his daughters a hug. "Hey Miss Yamanaka," he said to the girls grandmother as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Daddy what did you get us?" asked the youngest, Sayuri.

"What did I get you? Now is that all I'm good for?" he asked playfully as he gave her a hug.

"Daddy did you know I got a B on my science project?" asked the middle child, Sakana, "Thanks for helping me," she said smiling.

"Now what did I tell you?" he asked her.

"That I would get a good grade and I did," she said happily.

"Hey daddy, will you take us to the movies this weekend?" asked Sayuri hugging him as he held her.

"No," he told her as all his daughters gave a sad face, "Well alright," he told them making them smile again. "I'll take you all to the movies, you know Saturday is daddy-daughter day," he smiled.

"Ok daddy so what did you bring us?" asked Shina.

"Just some food," he said handing her a bag of cookies.

"That always comes in handy," said their grandmother. "Now you guys go into the other room so I could talk to you daddy," she told them.

The left with the food and Sasuke turned to the old woman, "I swear Miss Yamanaka that cough is getting worse everytime I come by," he told her with concern.

"I know," she said.

"Has Ino been by?" he asked.

"That daughter of mine?" she laughed sarcastically, "no, only time I see her is when she's driving by and she hasn't been here to see these girls in months," she told him taking a sip of tea, "I'm so happy you're here they wouldn't have a momma or a daddy, now Sasuke please sit down," she asked him.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking a seat across the table from her.

She grabbed his hand and said, "I need you to go down to family court with me right away so you can tell them that you're taking the girls," she gripped his hand tighter, "I need you to understand."

"Ms. Y you know I love my kids, but I can't take them full time."

"Well then they're going to have to stay with their mom,"

"Now you know I don't want that."

"Well neither do I especially since she's been living with that Sai, the biggest drug dealer in town sitting up the looking down at us like he's God," she said with disgust, " and she's right there with him," she finished. "She doesn't care about anybody but herself," she said sadly, "do you know what will happen to the girls if they had to live with their mom?" she asked him as she leaned over the table, "God forbid," she said leaning back. "Sasuke please, I have lung cancer," she told him. "I'm dying Sasuke. I've been hanging in there for those girls as long as I can but I am dying. I'm dying," she said looking away with tears in her eyes.

Sasuke sighed, "Why didn't you say something?" He asked her. "It's going to be alright," he said trying to comfort her.

"No Sasuke, it is not going to be alright," she told him.

_**A.N: Ok so I know I shouldn't be starting another story but I watched the movie and couldn't get the story out of my head so I had to get it typed and posted. I intend to have it done in a few weeks depending on my time. As for Family Love I'm in the process of getting chapters 13& 14 finished for you so please just hang on and I'll get it done I've just been busy and had writers block. The Next chapter for this will hopefully be done tomorrow. Please R&R that would be great.**_


	2. Meet The Crazy Boss

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

*A Month Later*

Sasuke, Shina, Sakana, and Sayuri were all dressed in black at Mrs. Yamanaka's funeral. You could see the sorrow in all the girls' eyes as they were leaving with their father to the car. Suddenly a nice new car rolled up and a woman with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes furiously got out. "Why didn't any of you call me?!" Ino screamed with anger.

"Mommy!" cried Sayuri.

"Don't look at her," Shina told her youngest sister urging her into their father's car.

"No wait! Wait! Where do you think you're going?" Ino yelled at the girls and Sasuke.

"These are my kids," he told her shoving her away from the frightened girls in the car. "Stop! Stop! Quit it!" Sasuke yelled at her.

"No you get off of me," she told him angrily.

"Stop it Ino," he told her.

"You alright baby?" Sai called to her from where he sat on his hood with his buddies around him.

"No, No you get my kids out of there!" she yelled at Sasuke trying to pull Sakana and Sayuri out of the car.

"Ino, Ino stop it," Sasuke told her again trying to pull her away from a screaming Sayuri. "You have not been her to see these kids in months," he yelled at her successfully pulling her away, " you wanna come take them now?"

"Get your hands off of me," she yelled.

"You've got to be crazy. Get the hell out of here," he told her.

"No you need to back up," Sai told Sasuke walking up to him.

"Hey Sai, do me a favor shut the fuck up," Sasuke told him.

"Stop it. Stop it!" Kurenai yelled walking up to them before she turned to Ino, "This is your mother's funeral and you know she wanted these kids to go with him," she told Ino as she pointed to Sasuke who was getting Shina in the car. "Ino you know it," she said smugly. "You're out fucking around with these thugs," she began scolding Ino, "she didn't want these girls around that, all of this foolishness," She finished.

"Let me tell you something Aunt Kurenai," Ino said pointing a finger at Kurenai, "these are my kids! Do you hear me? You're not gunna just take them from me," she spat. "And you go make your mechanic money, you save it cause we're going to court. Do you hear me?" she yelled at Sasuke running alongside Sasuke's car in her heels as he began to drive off. She turned as Sasuke sped off, "And you stay out of my way!" she spat at Kurenai. "You think you're gunna let my momma die? You're gunna let them bury my momma!" She yelled at Kakashi walking by.

"Call down," he told her as she walked away.

*With Sasuke and the girls*

"Daddy you know this place is too small for all of us," complained Shina looking around the place with her baby blue eyes.

"We can go live at mommas house," Sayuri said looking up at her older sister with her big onyx eyes.

"Sayuri, mom doesn't want us. She never did," Shina told her baby sister.

"That's not true," Sayuri argued back.

"It is true," Sakana spoke.

"That true daddy?" Sayuri asked her father.

"I'll tell you what is true," Sasuke spoke, "I want you all to come stay with me," he said pulling Shina dark head into a hug.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Sayuri asked walking into the only bedroom in the tiny apartment.

"Well, I'm going to sleep on the couch and you guys, I mean girls, are going to sleep in the bedroom," he said as they walked into the room. "I fixed it up," he said proudly.

"How bad was it before?" asked Sakana eyeing the room with her onyx and baby blue mixed eyes and crossing her arms across her chest. "Daddy, Sayuri pees in the bed," she complained.

"And I'm not sleeping with her," stated Shina.

"I do not! Why do gotta put out my business like that? What's wrong with you?" protested Sayuri.

"Whatever, we're gunna need some separate beds or bunk beds or something," Sakana said walking fully into the bed.

"Well I'll work on it," Sasuke said.

"Well while you work on it, how about getting us some food cause all three of us are hungry," Sayuri said jumping onto the dresser top.

"You know what, you got a mouth like your mommas you need to put your clothes in those drawers right here thank you," Sasuke told his youngest while he pointed at the drawers.

The girls immediately started unpacking.

*Later that night*

Sasuke leaned against the dresser staring at his three beautiful sleeping daughters. Shina with her waist length platinum blond hair on the left, Sakana with her mid- back length dark blond hair in the middle and Sayuri with her shoulder blade length midnight color hair on the right, "Lord how am I going to do this?" he sighed to himself while running his hand through his dark hair. He turned and went to the couch to fall asleep.

*The Next Morning*

Sasuke was standing outside of a large tan building next to a slick black Lincoln in a nice black suit. "Man I can't believe I'm doing this," he said to himself.

"You waiting for Miss Haruno?" the man at the door in a doorman suit asked.

"Uh, yeah, Haruno, Sakura Haruno" Sasuke replied while looking at a small piece of paper.

"Ha good luck," said the doorman.

"What do you mean good luck?" Sasuke asked as the doorman turned away to open the door.

"Good day Miss Haruno," The doorman said to the short woman in black pumps and a classy black dress with waist length pink hair and hypnotizing emerald eyes walking out.

"Good morning," Sakura replied as she walked up to Sasuke. Sasuke stared, mesmerized by her beauty. "Are you going to open the door?" Sakura asked bringing him out of his trance.

"Uh, yeah," Sasuke said, turning and pulling the back door open.

"Can you close the door?" asked Sakura clearly annoyed as she got in.

Sasuke closed the door and turned to get in the car as the doorman was laughing.

Sasuke drove off. "Tell him to meet me there," Sakura said, talking on the phone, "Well tell him to wait then. That's a great thing. Yeah, alright see you soon," Sakura said hanging the phone up on whoever was on the other side. "Did they tell you I need you to be on call?" she asked Sasuke as she put her phone in her purse.

"Oh are you talking to me?" Sasuke asked, looking into the rearview mirror.

"You're the only other person in the car," she told him.

"Oh no. you know I thought you were still talking on the phone," he explained.

"Well basically all I'm gunna need you to do is get me to the office and get me to court. Sometimes I work late and sometimes I entertain guests, that sort of thing," She explained to him.

"You know what Ms. Haruno, right now I can use all the overtime I could get," Sasuke told her.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" Sakura asked him.

"Sasuke Miss," Sasuke replied.

"Well Sasuke, I like to keep this strictly professional so if you don't mind," Sakura told him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Fabulous," Sakura said going back to texting.

Sasuke began whistling because he felt completely awkward.

"Excuse me," Sakura interrupted.

"Sorry," Sasuke apologized. Sasuke then turned on the radio.

"Are you, am I getting punked?" Sakura asked looking around.

"No you're not getting punked ma'am," Sasuke said turning off the music. "I just thought you'd want some music.

"No, I like silence," Sakura told him as he drove passed the freeway. "You missed your turn, I told you to take the freeway," Sakura yelled at him.

"Well you know this ways faster," Sasuke told her.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said.

"You look like you're in a rush and this ways much faster," Sasuke told her.

"Yes I am in a rush and I know this city. If you had taken the freeway we would've bypassed all this lunch time traffic, I cannot believe this" Sakura whined as Sasuke began to slow down. "Why are you stopping," she asked him.

"Because we're here now," Sasuke told her.

Sakura looked out the window as Sasuke began to get out, "Next time follow my instructions ok," she told him.

"Yes ma'am," Sasuke said getting out.

*Hours Later*

Sakura was sitting at the desk in the court room when Temari came walking in and tapped her on the shoulder, handing her a paper.

"The jury has a question that they need an answer," said the judge, "They wanna know if the damage award could be higher than you previously requested."

"Oh well your honor," began the other lawyer.

Sasuke drowned out the woman's words as Temari came and sat by him. "How's the driving going?" she asked him.

"Going good but she is something else," he mumbled to her.

"Temari chuckled. "I know, I've worked for her for four years," she told him. "She's good though, wins every case and this is a big one," she told him. "Oh and she's also impatient so you better get going out there," she warned him.

Sasuke got up and left the court room. As he was walking out he bumped into a mean looking man, "Sorry about that," he said as he walked out to the car.

*In the court room next to Sakura's*

"Your honor, the people have no evidence," said a male lawyer.

"We have evidence," said another male lawyer holding up a piece of paper.

"That is not admissible, the offers had a warrant to search the house not the car," the first lawyer said.

"He's right," said the busty blond judge.

"You're honor I,"

"The evidence is inadmissible," she interrupted the male talking.

"In that case your honor, we immediately ask that the charges be dropped and that the case be dismissed," the lawyer said, gesturing to Sai next to him as Ino made a kissing face at him.

"Your honor, we need to get him out of the neighborhood."

"Then your officers should have more careful. Where is your eyewitness?" she asked him.

"Your honor he has frightened the entire community."

"Then your office has its work cut out for them," she told him, "I'm dismissing all charges. Adjourned, she finished.

Ino was laughing as she sat up with Sai. "They can't hold me baby," Sai said as he kissed her.

*Back with Sasuke*

"You want some pizza? Alright I will bring some for you alright," Sasuke said on the phone, "I love you," he said before he hung up.

He looked up as Ino came walking out in her tight aqua dress. She immediately stopped and chuckled. "Well looky here Sai, woah woah woah woah woah," she said, walking up to Sasuke. "Wow so you had to go and get yourself another job. Yeah I know feeding those girls is hard," she said. "Here let me help you," she said as she pulled a 20 from her bra, "here take it, take it," she urged as Sasuke shook his head no. "Oh you don't want it? That's ok I'll take it back," she said stuffing it back into her bra.

"You gonna leave me alone?" Sasuke asked her.

"Watcha gunna do?" she taunted, "You see that man right there? If I even break a nail, he will shut you down," she threatened. "And I'm coming for my daughters," she finished.

"You don't even want your kids," Sasuke told her. "Now why would you do all this?" he asked.

"You tried to turn my mom against me. You're trying to turn my kids against me. Well it isn't gunna happen Sasuke. Yeah I'm going to make your life hell," she told him. "Look at him Sai, I think he's getting mad," she taunted.

"Yeah, well he isn't gunna do anything. He's too scared to go back to jail," Sai said.

"Yeah go on, looking like a slave," Ino said walking away. "Look at you, looking like a broke down slave I must have been crazy having three babies with you," she continued.

Sasuke sat there trying to calm down as two girls came walking up to him. "Excuse me, is this Ms. Haruno's car?" asked a girl with two buns in her hair.

"Um who's asking?" Sasuke questioned.

The girl turned to the woman beside her with pearl eyes and long black hair and said, "Yup this is it," as she started trying to get in the car, "We're friends of her's," she explained to him, "Thank you," she told him.

"Thank you," called the other one.

Just as he closed the door Sakura came walking out. "Ms. Haruno there are some."

"Are you going to open my door?" she asked.

"But there's some."

"Are you going to open my door?" she interrupted again.

Sasuke decided to just open the door. When Sakura saw who was inside she immediately groaned, "Oh what are you guys doing in here?"

_**A.N: Well here's chapter 2. I tried to make it longer but idk ha. Well hope you like don't forget to Review(:**_


End file.
